


Stars (by Merlilyca)

by merlilyca, N_winter



Series: Random Voltron Things [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Pre-Season 5, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone, this is basically a dead ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlilyca/pseuds/merlilyca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_winter/pseuds/N_winter
Summary: This is basically just a test on my writing skills so don't expect it to be the best.Written Pre-S5





	Stars (by Merlilyca)

**Author's Note:**

> If you could give criticism in the form of a comment, PLEASE DO. It's the whole reason why this was written and posted.

By @merlilyca

I’ve decided to name this “Stars”  
Don’t you judge me  
It’s awful

After the real Shiro’s return, the team takes him to see Matt for a reunion…

The stars seemed dimmer than normal.

Shiro tried to be positive about it, but thinking of Matt was bittersweet.  
When Shiro has come out of the healing pod, the first thing the paladins did was fill him in on what happened, which included Matt’s return. He wasn’t sure about was Matt. He hadn’t known if Matt was alive or dead after what happened in the arena, and he hadn’t bothered thinking about it, it brought back too many memories and too many questions.  
Shiro hadn’t known if he even wanted Matt to be alive. After everything he’d seen, and everything that had happened to them, maybe it just would’ve been better to…

It was bittersweet just like their last day on Earth.  
The beginning of the end.  
Shiro remembered his best friend from the Garrison, the one who offered to go with Shiro on the Kerberos mission, and had somehow convinced the higher-ups to put Sam, Matt’s father, on the roster as well. He remembered the Matt that was spunky and ridiculous, but always managed to weasel himself out of trouble, no matter how large or unfortunate.  
On the flip side, he also remembered the Matt in the Galra ship, and the Matt in the arena. The look on his face when Shiro had said ‘run’ on Kerberos, and his horrified expression when Shiro had attacked him in the arena were etched into his mind for the rest of his life.  
He didn’t know if he could face Matt after what happened and what he went through, and part of him didn’t want to.  
A blip coming from the map in the lion snapped him from his anxious stupor—they were approaching the castle again.  
The flight was about a few days in the lion, but it had felt like years with all five paladins crammed inside. The paladins had found him left for dead and completely sedated on an icy planet just outside a lesser known Galra outpost on Xeion—they’d started up their search again with reborn hope after realizing the Shiro they had was a clone.  
Taking hesitant steps out of the lion, he looked around. The castle was just as beautiful as Shiro remembered, the pure white metal of the outside shined in the sunlight, and the blue trim was rich as the oceans on Earth, giving off the same mystic air of the tall, regal palaces in the classic movies he’d been raised on as a child. It was a beautiful sight to be home at last, the glimmering halls a new and welcome change compared to the hopeless, bleak atmosphere of the dark Galra bases and the sterile, monotonous labs and testing rooms. As Shiro and the other paladins headed inside, he remembered who was there. An increasing sense of dread grew and doubt swirled in his thoughts.  
What if Matt didn’t hear him in the arena?  
What if he blames Shiro for everything?

And the worst one of all:  
What if he hates Shiro?

The mere flash of that idea shook him so much he stopped dead in his tracks. His best friend, his only true, close friend at the Garrison, despising him? The thought was too much to handle.  
Matt was the only remnant of his past. Of the person he was before the Galra took that side of him away. If Matt hated him, he had nothing else. Nothing.  
“Shiro?” Lance asked, noting the sudden halt.  
“I-,” Shiro took a breath, the hopeless expression in his face crystal clear. “I can’t do this.”  
“What are you talking about Shiro? Of course you can. What’s stopping you?”  
His mind was torn between refusing to go in to spare himself the pain, and facing his fears head on at the expense of his fragile emotional state. Unfortunately for Shiro, the latter was winning.  
“I-it’s just…” Shiro sighed in defeat to his own mind. “It’s nothing, never mind.”  
Shiro looked at the sky. On this planet it was near impossible to see the stars due to the thick atmosphere.  
They continued on through the long halls of the ancient Altean castle—Keith, Pidge and Hunk unaware of Shiro’s growing anxiety.  
Seeing Matt again for the first time was breathtaking, both in a good and bad way. At seeing his best friend, something snapped in Shiro. Emotions that hadn’t made an appearance in years threatened to spill, and walls built up from scratch warned to collapse. With eyes downcast, he spoke to the man he hadn’t seen in what felt like forever.  
“I’m sorry.”  
Silence.  
“I’m so, so sorry. I left you behind, that’s not what a true friend would have done. I left you in that- that hellhole. A-and I hurt you, Matt.”  
More silence.  
“Please don’t hate me.”  
Suddenly, Shiro felt a pair of arms wrapped around him, and the wall holding back all the tears crumbled down, and Shiro broke down in his friend’s arms, all the emotions held back by guilt or pain released. Sitting on the cold metal floor in silence, it was as if the two shut out the rest of the world, caught in a bubble of time with everything else frozen around them.  
“How could you think I would hate you? The very person who saved my life?”  
With those words, all of Shiro’s doubts and fears faded; that night the stars seemed brighter.


End file.
